The First Seven Days
by Harleen-Napier
Summary: It's a popular story that the world was created in seven days. It just so happens the same could be said for Harley Quinn.


**Title**: The First Seven Days  
**Author**: Harleen-Napier  
** Permission** **to archive**: Sure just give me credit and tell me please.  
**Genre**: Angst, Drama, Romance  
**Rating**: T for violence, language, and mature content. (Maybe M as I move to later chapters.)  
**Summary**: It's a popular story that the world was created in seven days. It just so happens the same could be said for Harley Quinn.  
**Keywords**: Harley Joker Mad Love  
**Spoilers**: Takes place just as the flashback ends in Mad Love.  
**Disclaimer**: Batman isn't mine unfortunately. I don't own DC or WB. I do however own most of the ideas in this. D  
**Author Notes**: This is my first fan-fiction. Hooray! It's coming out alright I guess lol. So yeah.. Oh, this is also dedicated to one of my best friends Catherine, who constantly helps me communicate ideas on to paper and feeds my ego.

**Prologue**

_A dark haze had settled over the Underworld of Gotham City. Dr. Harleen Quinzel… or more appropriately Harley Quinn, laid awake next to Gotham's most notorious criminal. She closed her eyes and smiled. She had done it. She sighed happily and looked over at the love of her life. The Joker had fallen asleep shortly after they had arrived at the apartment. She didn't blame him though; it had been a long day for both of them. A sudden wave of fatigue hit her just as these thoughts passed through her head. She snuggled a little bit more under the blankets and let sleep take her._

_**CRASH.**_

_Harley sprang up from the bed and looked around… but nothing seemed out of the ordinary to her. She looked back down, and there was her puddin', still sleeping, as innocent as anything. She shrugged and walked into the main room of the apartment. She raised an eyebrow at the door, which was suspiciously at the floor. 'So that's what that crash was,' she thought to herself. Harley leaned down and placed the door back in the doorway. It was surprisingly light, lighter than a door ought to be anyways, she thought. She didn't pay much mind to the inconvenient interruption of her sleep though, this was the Underworld after all; they weren't exactly staying at the Ramada. _

_However, she did not exactly expect what happened following this very unkindly awakening. _

_She turned around, looking forward to getting at least a couple hours of sleep; yet when she did the sight in front of her chased away all hopes of sleeping anywhere in the near future. _

_Her face turned an unnatural white as a certain grim, stalwart, dark knight glared into her. For a good five minutes she was speechless, frozen with terror. _

"_I've come for him Harley, give him up. It will be better for you both," he said with extra venom in his tone. "You can't have him Bats. I've done too much and come too far for you to ruin everything!" she proclaimed, amazing even herself with the amount of confidence in he voice. Batman just smirked at her, an amused expression on his face (if she were able to see it underneath the black cowl, anyways). He slowly walked towards Harley, looking very menacing. Harley felt herself losing composure as he inched his way closer to her._

"_And what exactly have you done Harleen? You've managed to break a dangerous maniac out from Arkham. You've just cost this city hundreds of lives, and as soon as he finds you to be useless, he'll kill you just like the rest. He'll never love you, Quinzel."_

"_You-You're wrong," she said softly, as if she knew what he said was true but didn't want to believe it. "He will love me. I know he will. And we'll be happy, Bats, and nothing you can do will ever prevent that!" She hardly had realized how loud she was becoming. Suddenly there was a low laughter coming from the bedroom, a laugh Harley would know anywhere. _

"_Puddin' you have to get out of here!" she cried out to the ever growing laughter. She thought of his injuries and repeated herself. "Mistah J, do you hear me? You need to leave; you'll never be able to take Batman in your condition!" However, a nearly glowing figure emerged from the dark room. The Joker walked straight past Batman, who oddly enough made no attempt to restrain, contain, or fight him. He was laughing wildly now, his ominous eyes focusing straight at Harley._

"_And why would I want to leave, Harley Girl? Do you want Daddy to miss the show?" he asked, grinning as only he ever could. Harley could almost stumble over her confusion. "W-what are you saying, puddin'?" she asked cautiously. The Joker just laughed harder, reaching into his pocket with his good hand. "Why my dear, I'd like to see how useful you are after all," he said pulling out a box of matches. He lit one and smiled at Harley so sinisterly, even she felt chills._

"_And__** that**__ is the show, Doc."_

_He dropped the match on the floor, the fire almost instantly catching to the drapes of the living room. Within seconds, nearly the entirety of the room was in flames. Harley could feel the flames virtually closing in on her. She watched as the fires consumed Batman and the Joker, all the while approaching ever nearer to her._

"_You're weak Harley; you'll never amount to anything to me." The Joker's voice could be heard as he walked clear through the flames, unburned and untouched, as if he was invincible. "You're not a doctor, you're not psychologist, you're not even a real blonde."_

_Harley could feel tears rolling down her cheeks as the man she had sacrificed her freedom for began to walk toward her, his grin replaced by a most horrifying scowl. She had never been more frightened in her life._

_She stepped backwards with every step the Joker took closer to her. "Let's face it Harls, the only use you've ever had was breaking me out of Arkham. And now that you're purpose is completed, you're really of no use to me anymore," he said abnormally composed. He had her backed up into a windowsill, the flames of the room having closed in on everything else. He madly grasped her shoulders and looked her in the eyes intensely. This was it, she couldn't back up any more, he had her in his control now. She felt him lean down next to her ear and speak with a low, but threatening, whisper._

"_Life's a joke, Harley Girl, I'm here to deliver the punch-line." _

_And with that last sentiment he shoved as hard as he could on Harley's shoulders, sending her soaring down to her ultimate demise. _

* * *

**Ending Notes: **Alright so this is kind of a prologue thing to start off my new [and first fanfiction for the amazing couple of Harley Quinn and the Joker. Don't worry though, things will start to make sense in the first chapter, which you can read if you like this,_ probably _next weekend.

So yeah,comment or review or whatever so I can know what you think of it! I'll be very happy if you do. _  
_

* * *


End file.
